Spike Sensation Mk911
Spike Sensation Mk911, previously known as Adolf Jackler, is a four-wheeled invertible robot armed with a quartet of long spikes, two on either end of the robot. Its powerful drivetrain coupled with its static spikes allowed it to reach the Heat Finals of Series 2, as well as winning a Four-Way Melee during its debut season. Robot History Series 1.5 Adolf Jackler appeared in the Sumo competition against Scirex, Ducks Ahoy, and Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano). From the start, Adolf Jackler attempted to shove Scirex off of the arena, only for it to be sent flying and landing on top of the other robots, who were shoving one another dangerously close to the edge. Adolf Jackler managed to drive off of the two robots, then charged back towards them, shoving both Ducks Ahoy and Spunkly out of the arena immediately. Adolf Jackler was hanging dangerously off the edge following this attack, however, allowing Scirex sped over and rammed Adolf Jackler off, eliminating Adolf Jackler from the Sumo competition. Adolf Jackler also appeared in a Four-Way Melee fight against Maria the German, MykolasGX, and Captain Flippington. Adolf Jackler won the Four-Way Melee. Series 2 Adolf Jackler returned for Series 2, now dubbed Spike Sensation Mk911, and was drawn against Sentenza Gaming's The Penetrator in Round 1 of Heat H. As the battle began, the much faster Spike Sensation Mk911 leapt out of its starting corner, dancing with The Penetrator as both attempted to bring their static spike weapons into play against the other. After a few loops around one another, a hit from Spike Sensation Mk911 flipped The Penetrator onto its back. Although The Penetrator could still operate while inverted, with its long tail dragging against the ground it could not maneuver as well as Spike Sensation Mk911 and backed into a corner. Spike Sensation Mk911 pursued, used its long front spikes to turn The Penetrator around, then with one smooth shove it took The Penetrator into the pit for a KO. In the second round, Spike Sensation Mk911 was pitted against flipper The Golden Dragon. Spike Sensation Mk911 rams The Golden Dragon but is flipped as a result. The Golden Dragon follows this up and flips it several more times, tossing the robot into the wall and towards the pit. However, Spike Sensation Mk911 manages to get its spikes in underneath The Golden Dragon and flip it over, giving Spike Sensation Mk911 the opportunity to rip The Golden Dragon's weapon off. Unable to self-right, The Golden Dragon suffered major damage from Spike Sensation Mk911 as it was counted out. As a result, The Golden Dragon was eliminated from the tournament. Spike Sensation Mk911 won by KO and moved onto the heat final, where it faced Series 2 newcomer Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2 won the match by KO, and Spike Sensation Mk911 was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo, Qualifiers (as Adolf Jackler), Four-Way Melee *Series 2: Heat H, Final Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Heat Finalists Category:Rambots